30% Less Flynn
30% Less Flynn is an episode as it starts for the new season 27. Phineas and Ferb try to create a special candy that makes you smarter, but they find out that there's too much fat, so everyone keeps eating them and grows fat. Doofenshmirtz tries out the candy, and gets fatter and fatter. Perry is the only one in Danville other than Florence that reads the nutrition facts and find out there are 141 GRAMS of fat! Doofenshmirtz tries to make a machine that makes all computers have viruses, but is too fat to make it. Perry comes, but leaves later when he finds out that Doof is too fat. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb try to stop stores from selling the very fattening candy. Plot Details NOTICE: THIS INFORMATION HAS YET TO BE RELEASED. DO NOT LOOK IF YOU WANT A SURPRISE. 'IT IS A SPOILER'. Phineas, Ferb, and Perry are sitting under their tree in the backyard. Phineas asks what they want to do today. Ferb shrugs, and Perry makes that chattering sound. Phineas suddenly gets an idea to make a giant ball made of paper towels and roll it around Danville. But then Phineas points out they already made a bowling ball. Then he writes in a journal: August 16 We have basiclly nothing to do today. I do not accept another lazy day. We did that. Then, Ferb goes in and out of the house, with candy in his hands when he comes back out. He has a box of extra-huge balls of chocolate. Then Phineas says they should make a candy that makes you smarter and calls them Smoppers. Phineas and Ferb get the Mershey Company to make the new candy (Mershey, PA 17033, U.S.A.), but the worker there heard it wrong. Phineas said 141 milligrams of fat per box, but the worker thought he said 141 grams of fat per piece of candy. While they are at the Mershey company, Perry goes into agent mode and enters his lair. Major Monogram says that Doof has ordered has ordered a virus protection program, a video on reverse engineering, some neodinyum magnets, a REALLY BIG Tesla coil, a bulk shipment of scrap metal, an ore smelter, a blowtorch, a computer (although he has no wi-fi), a stick of deodorant, and a large box of Smoppers, then offers Perry some. Perry stares at the back. It says: NUTRITION FACTS ''' '''Serving Size: 1 Piece Number of Servings per box: 14 '-----------------------------------------------------' Calories: 1,200 Calories from Fat: 900 '-----------------------------------------------------' Total Fat: 141 g Saturated Fat 7 g Trans Fat 134 g '-----------------------------------------------------' Sugar: 15 g Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb try out the candy, and Ferb points out that it tastes different then they planned. They look at the total fat and jump in shock. Meanwhile, Jeremy calls Candace and says that they are having dinner and dessert and that she could come if she wanted to. Meanwhile, Phineas tries to stop the Mershey Company from selling it, but 1,916 boxes have been sold and eaten, and 2,473 boxes are still left. They go to every store in the Tri-State Area and get rid of all the remaining boxes. In a store a couple miles away from the Flynn-Fletcher house, Phineas and Ferb bump into Florence. "Did you see how many grams of FAT are in this candy!?!?" she exclaims. Phineas, a bit sarcastically, replies that he knows, and Florence joins them to help get rid of the boxes. Meanwhile, Perry goes to Doof's lab, but is ticked off about how incredibly obese he is. He tries to tell Perry his plan, which was to invent a machine that would give all the computers in the Tri- State Area viruses, but is too fat and sluggish to actually build it. Doof could go 20 inches in 30 minutes at the most! Perry imagines Doof going 100 yards with that flab. Then Doof tells, slowly, that Perry could let himself out. Perry goes back home and does nothing for the rest of the day, watching sad movies. Then, Candace arrives at Jermey's house and realizes how overweight he is, but doesn't comment. "Hey, Candace!" Jeremy says. Candace gives Jeremy a nervous smile. After they eat dinner, Jeremy brings out 10 boxes of Smoppers. Meanwhile, Phineas realizes that it doesn't make you smarter, so you're getting fat for nothing! In 3 hours total, Phineas, Ferb, and Florence finished getting rid of the boxes. Then, they quickly build a Smopper-detector and spot 10 boxes at Jeremy's house. As soon as Candace takes a bite, Phineas, Ferb, and Florence rudely barge in and put all the Smoppers in the trash. Then Phineas explains how it can make you fat. They go back home, but Candace still tries to bust Phineas and Ferb, so she saves a box that says PRODUCED BY: PHINEAS FLYNN AND FERB FLETCHER on it. Just before Linda gets home, Florence quickly spots the box, throws the candy in Mrs. Weaver's yard, and tosses the box up, letting the wind carry it away. Candace is standing there, mouth wide open, still taking in what Florence just did, as Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella enter the house. As Candace stutters "B-b-b-b-but-", Baljeet sings the song "I've Got No Candy In Me" as the episode ends. Songs *I've Got No Candy In Me Running Gags Perry's enterance to his lair: He goes through a portal that magicaly appears in the lair (built by Phineas and Ferb). "Too Young" Line Mershey Worker: "Aren't you a little too young to design a candy?" Phineas: "Why yes. Yes I am." Ferb's line: Phineas: "Ah, the glory of candy. Hey, what's wrong with it?" Ferb: "Perhaps we put in salt instead of sugar." Isabella: *enters backyard* "Whatcha doin'?" Ferb: "We made some candy and helped the world in high calories." "Whatcha Doin'?" Isabellla: *enters backyard* "Whatcha doin'?" Ferb: "We made some candy and helped the world in high calories." Evil Jingle *Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! *Doofenshmirtz Is Too Fat Do It! (Doof: "Hey! That`s embarassing!") Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Season 27